Suzaku Drabbles
by KaraMadora
Summary: Short stories and drabbles centering on Suzaku of the Saint Beasts. Drabbles usualy fit into the timeline of my stories
1. Chapter 1

Super sorry to all why have put me on thier Alert list. Finals are half a week away, and obviously need top priority. .

None of my stories have had much progress, and I apologize for that.

*offers drabble as apology*

this particular drabble takes place a bit after the end of Prisoner, maybe a month or so later.

* * *

Another day had passed in the realm of the Saint Beasts. Suzaku, the lord of the castle, was lying contentedly in his bed, with the human Lauryana asleep next to him. It had been a long day, and he had been in a bad mood. He had snapped at Lorry, and had insulted and injured her. She had taken it is stride, and had done her best to forgive him, but even she could only put up with so much.

As a result, they had both started insulting each other, in a weird sort of contest. He probably would remember her calling him an "overgrown excuse for a lightning bug with delusions of grandeur" for quite some time. Eventually, they had run out of insults to use on each other and had aimed the barbs at the other inhabitants of the castle. It had been rather fun deciding which demeaning nicknames fit best.

Byakko had been renamed "Lord Fluffington", Genbu had become "Ugliest rock sculpture ever" and Seiryyu was now "The boogieman with a frostbite." He doubted he would ever be able to look at them now without chuckling.

He had eventually gotten over his bad mood, at least to the point where he was being civil to his slave. He could tell she hadn't forgiven him completely, from the wary looks she had kept throwing his way, and by how she kept flinching every time he touched her. By bedtime however, she was willing to rest in his arms. Now she was curled up next to him, in the depth of slumber. Looking her over, Suzaku frowns at the bruises he had caused made themselves more apparent.

The saint beast was about to fall asleep as well, when the human beside him curled tighter and whimpered. She had nightmares every now and again, but they passed quickly. Usually the only indication of one was a whimper, slight shivering, or faster breathing, and even so it only lasted for a few seconds. He silently counted to seven, and when nothing further disturbed her slumber, Suzaku smiled and wrapped his arms around the female. However, she started struggling and whimpered again.

Slightly concerned, the golden haired demon starts stroking her hair and whispering soothingly. After a few seconds, Lauryana calms down and, giving one last whimper of fear and sadness, snuggles close to him. He pulls her closer, so that her soft body was pressed against his firm one, and closes his eyes. In his last waking thoughts, he marveled that even though he put her through hell, she would still look to him for protection and comfort.


	2. So Close, So Far

Sorry for the long wait. I'll be submitting a new chapter for Prisoner soon. Promise!

* * *

Suzaku presses his palm against the glass that stood between him and the human he had come to love. Lauryana, his sweet, loving companion of the last eight years, was currently floating in a large tube of embryotic-like fluid, nearing the end of her first year in the year and a half process of transforming into a demon.

Upon reaching her seventh year at Maze Castle, and her thirtieth birthday, they had discussed purifying her soul on the demon plane, so that she could spend the rest of her life as a demon with him, with a demon's long lifespan to match his. They could spend the rest of their lives together, and as a demon, she would be able to move about the rest of the demon world, if she was so inclined, in relative safety. Not that he would let her wander far, if out of the castle -or his territory within- at all. He didn't trust his three fellow Saint Beasts, and trusted the criminals that formed the majority of Demon city even less.

He sighed, tired of waiting for his beloved to become a demon, tired of not hearing her voice, feeling her soft skin, tired of going to sleep in an unshared bed. He couldn't wait for her to emerge.

The process was a longer one than usual. With other humans who he had turned, the change had been one agonizing week. "But I wanted to make sure everything went right, and the process was controlled, your spirit and personality preserved in your new form." With any other human, he wouldn't have cared about any changes made to personality, soul, or appearance. They had pledged themselves and their lives to him to use as he wished. None had captured his interest, and so the change was a quick and painful one. With Lorry, he wanted to keep her as close to as she was as possible. She mattered to him, and that made all the difference between a fast change and a carefully controlled one. There would be more changes than just her lifespan. There was no way to avoid getting a demonic ability, and there was always a slight change in the personality. But he was keeping her as true to the human he had come to love as possible. The price to pay for such detail to the transformation was that they could only be together here in his apocothary, separated by a wall of glass, until her one and a half years was up. While it may not seems a long time in relation to the time they would be able to spend together once she was out, he was finding the wait unbearable.

The steady noise of beeping heart monitors, and the small hum of the other machines that monitored her health were reassuring. She was doing fine. But still, he missed her as he had none other that he had parted from since becoming the Lord of Demon city. It didn't matter that she was right there in front of him. In her stasis, she could easily have been gone. The blond demon lays his forehead against the glass and closes his eyes. "I miss you, Lauryana."


End file.
